Bookings
Home FIRST ROUND OF BOOKINGS WILL OPEN AT THE END OF JUNE We have created a Facebook Event for this. They will open on Friday 28th June and remain op en until 09:00 on Tuesday 2nd July * A basic full price ticket costs £90. This includes indoor sleeping accommodation and evening meals Friday and Saturday night, breakfast Saturday and Sunday and lunch on Saturday. Also snacks, fruit, tea, and coffee, etc all the time. It does not include bedding which costs £8.00 per person or you can bring your own * An Access Fund is being created to allow players to attend who would otherwise not be able to afford to do so. ** Access Fund places will cost no more than £70, and we recommend Access Fund users not pay more than the deposit as we will not know the final cost until all donations have been received * On booking, players opting for full price places will be asked if they wish to donate to the Access Fund - this is entirely optional * You may also buy an IC physical invitation. The wording of this invitation will also be posted on Facebook(after the physical ones have been sent out) and so these do not give extra plot, but they will be a beautiful IC phys rep and keepsake. There are two types of invitation - £5 and £10. The £10 version will be unique to your character card and will also include a handwritten note from a major NPC (but will still include no plot) that is not available otherwise. All profit from these cards will go directly into the Access Fund to allow more players to attend who could otherwise not do so. * Deposits for all places must be received by 31st July 2019, otherwise places will be offered to anyone on the waiting list Places will be assigned randomly, apart from those already announced as having been guaranteed as partners of the crew plus Emma and Shek for having designed the system this is based on This leaves 50 player places available. We can stream this if people really want to watch, please let us know if this is the case. What do we do if a player says they cannot attend if another does? There are several ways of dealing with this but working on the premise that we cannot and will not judge who is right and wrong and that there is no perfect system for this we have decided that: If a player who is given a place says that if someone else attends they cannot play then we will give priority in order of name being drawn. So if Zak says they cannot play if Jay is there then if Zak was drawn first Jay will not get a place, but if Jay was drawn first then Zak will not get one as they have said they cannot attend People who are refused a place on this basis will receive a simple email to say so, without further reasons or names being given The exception to this is Crew and Refs who can give me a name or names ahead of time who we will then refuse bookings of it they do try to book, as obviously we cannot run a game without them! That said, if you feel someone in this group is dangerous to have at an event (as opposed to someone you would find distressing to be near) then please email faerietaleslrp@gmail.com and we can discuss this. I am very much hoping it does not come up but want to say ahead of time what will happen if it does. How we will handle requests where a player says they can only attend if a specific other person does for accessibility reasons We have decided that if Zak and Kim are applying then: If both say they can only come if the other does, then if one of their names is pulled both get a place If only Zak says so then if their name is pulled Kim will be given a place, but if Kim's name is pulled instead Zak will not automatically be given a place You can only name 1 person who you cannot attend without, and there is no "waterfall" effect meaning that if Zak says Kim and Kim says Jay then if Zak gets a place Jay is not also guaranteed one. This is to be fair other players This is an accessibility issue and if players are to be found abusing the system we will not be happy and they may be depriving people who genuinely need someone with them of a place. How the lottery system will work It is never as easy as just drawing names when accessibility is so important to us, so I want to be 100% transparent and welcome any feedback * Once bookings close we will export all of them into Excel, and take out those guaranteed a place such as crew, NPCs and the 4 places we have guaranteed. * We will then have the bedroom plan as reference as well as the Excel sheet which we will probably just leave sorted as per booking order * Using a random number generator we will select a player, using only the code name you enter on your booking form (for GDPR reasons, with thanks to Stephanie Ferguson for saving me a huge amount of time with this suggestion) * We will then check if they have put anyone down to say they cannot attend without them and add that if appropriate * We will then check whether they have given us any bedroom requirements and assign them to an appropriate room ** The room numbers are likely to change, but if you have said you need a specific type of room that need will not change * Next we will check whether they have said they cannot attend if someone else does, and remove that person from the bookings list if they do not have a place a place already. * Then move on to the next player * If all ground floor or small rooms have gone then any player who says they cannot attend without one will go on the waiting list and be first in line if those rooms become available * If the last person drawn (number 50) says they have to have someone with them then we have a little flexibility and can add one more on * We will keep generating numbers until everyone has one assigned so that the waiting list is fair too